Frau/Trivia
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Etymology Frau's name is actually a German courtesy title or form of address for an adult woman. It can also mean "woman" or "wife". Frau's name may also come from the titular protagonist of the German legend 'Faust'. In the folktale, Faust was previously a man of God, but made a deal with the Devil for the Devil's powers in exchange for his soul. The character Frau, a Bishop, possesses the Death God's, Verloren's, scythe. Early 07-Ghost Frau appeared in the pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. FrauConcept.png|Early concept art for Frau. SevenGhostsFight.png|Frau (bottom right) using his power. Appearances Quotes *'May God be with you, damn brat.' ''Said many times to Teito during the course of the story. *'My dream is to fly the skies.' '' (child Frau in SPEEDSTER ) *'What gives?! Why does it look like me?!' ''(when he sees a doll that looks like him) *'Stop screwing around. That brat ain't food.' (to Verloren's scythe, Vol 7 Chp 037 page 6) *"You shouldn't be so open with the person who reached out to you with such dark intentions. Don't tempt me. If I consume you then the person I am will come to an end."'' _Frau to Teito (Vol 11 Chp 061) *''"I don't really know why but it looks really delicious." _Frau about Teito's soul (Vol 011 Chp 061 page 17) *'Back then, when you fell on top of me, wasn't a coincidence. You are to me, who continues to be surrounded by darkness, my ever-guiding light. So please...stay by my side.' (to Teito, manga chapter 44) *'If this beautiful body that is regarded as a treasure by ladies all over the world were lost, it would be a shame, wouldn't it?' (to Teito, manga chapter 59) *'You have most certainly had your last wish granted.' (to Bastien, anime episode 18) *'I'm still picture perfect after getting dumped.' (anime episode 19) *'You should be a little more appreciative of your lives." (to the Wars Man's co-workers) * '''Hurry and truly awaken. As long as it's you, being killed is fine.' ''(to Mikhail, anime episode 18) * '''You and I will fall together to hell.' ''(to Verloren's scythe, chapter 36) Trivia *Frau is implied to think that men should be a lot more aggressive than women, at least when it comes to romance.He once told Kuroyuri, who sought advice about confessing to their crush, that if they are a girl, they should write a love letter, but if they are a boy, they should attack their crush at night. *He has had his earrings since he first came to the Church. *He owns a cross-shaped cigarette lighter (episode 19). * Despite his womanizing nature, almost all of his most prominent relationships are with other males, and there have been many times when he prioritized Teito over female potential love interests. *It is implied that he smokes for two reasons: firstly, to imitate Guido, whom he admired, and secondly, to get rid of the nausea he feels from devouring bad souls. In Kapitel 36, after devouring the soul of Marie's Lover, he thinks to himself: 'Even smoking doesn't get rid of the nausea...'. *He demonstrates considerable knowledge with wines.In Kapitel 35, when managing the bar, Frau is able to identify several wines, and familiar enough with their tastes to be able to recommend them. *He likes taking baths because the hot water seeps into his skin and warms his body.Kapitel 36 * He sleeps in a coffin. Seen in his room after Bastien's death. * He can go for several nights without sleeping. Demonstrated throughout the manga when he goes hunting or watches over Teito on a series of consecutive nights. * He owns an alarm clock decorated with a figurine. Seen atop his coffin when he wakes up the day after he kills Bastien. * His favourite alcoholic beverage may be vodka, since Master, who is familiar with his drinking habits, gave him some vodka when he was staying at Master's bar. He also had a vodka bottle in his room in one of the Drama CDs. *It was foretold by Labrador's Uncle (whose prophecies are as accurate as Labrador's) that Frau would 'vanish from this world' (reference: see Kapitel 53). This later became true, when Frau became the new Verloren. *Frau has made a habit of carrying Teito in his arms bridal style ever since the latter fell on top of him in Chapter 01 of the manga. In many instances afterwards within the series, this then became Frau's way of stopping Teito from thinking too much or running away. It has thus far proven to be effective. Frau also sometimes carries Teito on his shoulder. *Frau has tried to open the memory seal, that Fea Kreuz put on Teito, while Teito was sleeping. It "almost blew Frau's arm off".Kapitel 39 *Frau reveals that part of his job is to devour corrupted souls or those souls which can no longer return to Heaven. It was originally Verloren's job, but when he escaped to the mortal world, this became the Ghosts' work. Originally as well, these souls that Verloren could not save only turned to ash, but the Ghosts are able to carry the souls they consume, and will someday be able to bring them back into Heaven once they are allowed to return. To damnation or salvation though, Frau did not actually say. *Frau seems to be the only member of the current generation of Seven Ghosts who did not change his name after becoming a Ghost. This is likely due to the fact that he has no living family members or friends left. *When not wearing his bishop robes, Frau's clothing is noticeably less modest than that of the other male Ghosts, exposing parts of his skin while the other male Ghosts prefer to completely cover their bodies. *Both Frau and Hakuren have the standard bishop tattoo, but Frau's is considerably smaller than Hakuren's. *Frau is the last character shown by the end of both the final manga chapter, Kapitel 99, and the extra epilogue chapter, Kapitel 100. *Frau is either the youngest or second youngest member of the current generation of Ghosts, depending on the difference between his age and Lance's. *He idolises an in-universe celebrity named Matilda. *Strangely, in the special chapter SPEEDSTER, Frau's thoughts when he parted with Magdalen seemed to indicate that he was leaving her for good, but when he met with her again, their dialogue and Magdalen's reference to Guido imply that Frau and Magdalen had actually kept in touch. *Frau appears as a recurring character in Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara's new series, ''Battle Rabbits, as Verloren. 'Extras' related trivia *The pilot chapter 'Seven Ghosts' says his surname is Birkin, but this is not canon. Fanbook/animation book related trivia. *His favourite food is meat. *His favourite colour is black. *His blood type is A. FanbookFrau.png FrauFanbook1.png FrauFanbook2.png References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character trivia